


Slumber Party Love

by PeperoniToni



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Love Confessions, Original Character(s), slumber party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-17 00:17:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14821634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeperoniToni/pseuds/PeperoniToni
Summary: Another Akane/Aoi story. I just love these two so much!The OC Diablo belongs to my best friend and sister @DemonOfDice on Twitter.





	Slumber Party Love

The sun was burning as the air filled with voices from the students of Hope’s Peak academy. The student we’re scattered outside of the school. There was a patch of grass next to a pond behind the school where Aoi Asahina laid together with her best friend, known only as Diablo. The swimmer wasn’t doing much, she just stared into space with her head in the clouds. The boy next to her nudged her. ‘’What are ya thinking about Hina?’’ The swimmer’s cheeks flushed pink. ‘’O-oh.. nothing.’’ The boy playfully poked her cheek. ‘’Is it a guy you’re thinking about?’’ The swimmer giggled and pushed him away. ‘’No o-of course not.. It’s a girl.’’ The boy smiled. ‘’Does that mean we’re not going guy hunting anymore? Who are ya thinking about anyway?’’ The swimmer looked around, to see if her crush wasn’t nearby. ‘’It’s Akane. From class 77. But she’s probably not into girls. I think she likes Nekomaru.’’ The boy was thinking. ‘’Leave it to me!’’ He suddenly stood up and ran. ‘’Wait! Huh.. What is he planning?’’

TIME SKIP

‘’Asahina-San! Asahina-San!’’ An arm wrapped around the swimmer’s shoulder. An arm that belonged to the Ultimate Musician, Ibuki Mioda. ‘’What’s up Ibuki?’’ The swimmer asked, smiling at the musician. ‘’The girls are having a slumber party!! And you’re invited!!’’ ‘’A slumber party? That sounds like a great idea!’’ ‘’Yeah! It was Diablo’s idea! He asked Ibuki to be the host!’’ The swimmer tilted her head. ‘’Diablo’s idea?’’ The musician nodded. ‘’Yeah yeah! He said it was important, so Ibuki’ll see ya tonight! Boi!!!’’ She ran away. ‘’Wait! Tonight! I need to pack my stuff!’’ Slightly panicking the swimmer went home to pack for the night. After that she went to Ibuki’s house. Upon arriving she walking in to greet the others. ‘’Hey everyone!’’ The other’s greeted her back. Among the guests we’re: Ibuki Mioda, the host, Chiaki Nanami, Sayaka Maizono, Sonia Nevermind, Peko Pekoyama, Mahiru Koizumi, Diablo and Akane Owari. She set her stuff down and joined the other’s in the living room. They we’re watching a comedy movie. She glanced to Akane from time to time. She looked so cute in her PJ’s. Aoi couldn’t help but blush. ‘’Girls, let us talk about the boys!’’ Sonia spoke. As the girls (And Diablo) spoke, Aoi glanced over at Akane. The gymnast seemed to be quiet, and looking at the floor. She got worried and slid over to her directing. She put her head on her shoulder. ‘’Hey, you okay Akane?’’ The gymnast blushed lightly and whispered to the swimmer. ‘’Hey Hina, can I talk to you in private?’’ ‘’O-of course!’’ She nodded and they went upstairs. Once they we’re alone the gymnast softly grabbed the swimmer’s hand, making the latter blush. ‘’So…uhm. I never told anyone before… ya promise ya won’t judge?’’ The swimmer smiled and nodded. ‘’Of course not Akane. You can tell me anything.’’ ‘’I..I’m really nervous.’’ Akane was trembling slightly. The swimmer gently hugged her. ‘’It’s okay. Don’t be scared. I won’t judge.’’ The hug put the gymnast at ease as she mustered up the strength to tell her secret. ‘’So… I actually don’t like guys. Ya get me? I like girls’’ Aoi couldn’t believe what she heard. She gripped the gymnast shoulders and looked at her. ‘’Akane! I..i like you!’’ The gymnast smiled. ‘’So I ain’t the only one? Well I know Ibuki is like, open about that stuff, but I never would’ve realized you liked girls too!’’ The swimmer smiled and kissed the gymnast on the lips. ‘’How about we go get some food?’’ That got the gymnast exciting! ‘’Hell yeah!’’ She picked up the other girl and ran back downstairs. When they arrived back they noticed Ibuki standing on the table playing guitar and singing Hot For Teacher by Van Halen. Seems Ibuki had a little crush on Miss Yukizome. Everyone was clapping, and the two tanned girls joined as if nothing happened. After that the girl went to sleep. Well.. sleep? More like stay up all night to chat and do pillow fights. This went on all night and they didn’t sleep at all. It was finally time to go sleep and the two tanned chose to sleep next to each other. Totally not for kissing reasons. Who am I kidding? It’s totally for kissing reasons. 

In the years to come, the two developed their relationship further and they had a happy life together.


End file.
